


Heat

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [119]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thing was, Clint was good at hiding stuff. 

Not in the literal sense - well, he is also kinda good at that - but in the metaphorical sense. You never really know what’s up with Clint unless he wants you to know about it.

Take for example his dog. Clint considers Lucky his family. He also considers the team his family, but this and that are two different things. Case in point, the Avengers didn’t know about Lucky until Clint told them about him. Lucky was always at Clint’s apartment that’s why the Avengers never saw him. Clint never talked about Lucky nor has he shown signs that he had Lucky. He was almost always at the tower, so the thought that he was taking care of Lucky was something that surprised the Avengers.

Another example is the identity of Clint’s mate. Everybody knew that Clint was bonded - he told them as much - but nobody knew who with; not even Natasha. The team respected his privacy, of course, and didn’t pry - Well, most of the team. 

Natasha was curious, Tony was snoopy and with their combined intellect and resources they managed to find…  _absolutely nothing._  Which was frustrating for the both of them because it just meant that they were not as good as they thought they were; when actually, Clint was just  _really_  that good at keeping things.

Up until one night, that is. 

That week was roughly the third month since the battle of New York. Which means, it was roughly time for Clint’s scheduled heat. Which shouldn’t be a problem.

Except it is.

Phil is gone and he can feel the heat take over his body. What was he supposed to do without Phil? He doesn’t want anyone  _but_. 

So when Clint ran for his room the night his heat was at its peak, Natasha and the rest of the team could only follow him with their gazes. Luckily, the Avengers were composed of people who were able to resist an omega’s heat so people jumping him wouldn’t be an issue.

Natasha entered his room first. “Clint… What are you doing here? You should be with your mate.” The others soon crowded the doorway - All curious/worried as to why Clint was still in the tower.

"I- He’s not-" Clint said through panted gasps. 

"Do you need me to get Happy to fetch him?" Tony offered. "Distance isn’t an issue. I can fly him in."

"No. I- I need-" Oh God, it was getting so hot in his room all of a sudden. Too many people. Too little space. 

Bruce must have sensed something because the next voice he heard was of his. “JARVIS, please lower the temperature in Clint’s room. We need to acclimate to his heat until his mate arrives.”

"He’s not- I can’t-" 

"Who do we search for?" Thor asked.

"Phil- He’s- I need Phil!" Clint managed.

Needless to say, the Avengers were all surprised by this information, but professionals that they are, they managed to bounce back just as fast. What  _do_  you do when your bond is dead?

"Clint, I could help you to-"

"No!" Clint almost yelled. "I want- I need Phil!" He insisted.

"Okay then." Steve soothed. "We’ll see what we can do. In the mean time, Natasha and Bruce are going to help you cope, okay?"

—-

An hour later, The Avengers, save for Clint and Natasha were in the living room trying to figure out what to do, even Maria Hill and Pepper Potts had no ideas. Clint refused any alpha’s help and obviously they couldn’t bring Coulson back to life seeing as how-

The elevators dinged and a flustered looking Phil Coulson stepped out. “Ask Director Fury. Where is he?” Straight to the point then.

All of them pointed towards Clint’s room at the same time, it was almost comical. Phil hurried towards the room without another word. 

When Natasha joined them, Steve was the first to speak… and it was to JARVIS. “JARVIS, get Fury on the line, now!”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing out of Phil’s mouth when Clint’s heat had passed was…

"So I’m alive."

Tony, being the absolute man-child that  _all_ of the Avengers adored - Shut up Bruce. Stop rolling your eyes at me, Steve. Don’t laugh, Thor. Why are you doing the eyebrow raising thing, Natasha? -  spluttered out incoherent noises through his mouth while waving around his arms at Phil then at the Avengers like he was trying to show them an invisible thing in his hands.

"That’s it? You come back from the dead and all you say is ‘ _So I’m alive_ ’?”

Clint chose that moment to come in looking freshly showered and elated. Tony points an accusing finger at him. “And youuuuu!!”

Clint turned to look at Phil who just shrugged at him.

"Sit down, Tony." Natasha pulled him back down to sit on the couch next to her. "I think what he’s trying to say is that, when were you planning to tell us?"

Phil looked at her seriously and shook his head. “Never.” He answered truthfully. He was met with silence and a glare from Steve. “The WSC has issued a statement. Phil Coulson is dead for all intents and purposes. His death was the key to get the Avengers together. They believed that if Phil Coulson came back, the team would fall apart again.”

"You really think we’re that fragile?" Bruce asked.

"This team has fought together against the Chitauri. Our bonds are greater than those of brothers that share the same blood. - and a sister." Thor amended. Remembering the last time Natasha talked to him about her being a part of the team.

"I don’t think that. I wanted to congratulate you all for a job well done after I was released, but the WSC had insisted and we had to follow orders. So I stayed away." Phil continued to explain.

"What about Clint? Were you really going to just leave him?" Steve asked.

"Of course not." Phil frowned, mildly shocked and mostly offended at the question. "The WSC had no care if Clint had to suffer through a heat alone, but Nick and I wouldn’t have it. We had arranged for Clint to be brought to me when he happens to be on heat, but that obviously failed. I was too far out of reach to get both the message and Clint to me in time. I got May to turn the Bus around and bring me to New York as quickly as she could."

"I love Clint. I would never leave Clint. Not for anything." Phil took Clint’s hand and smiled at him. Soft and familiar to Clint. "Not even death."

"Oh, Boo!!" Tony called, jabbing his thumbs downward. "That’s lame, Coulson!"

"What? Too soon?" Phil grinned at all of them.

Clint cupped his cheek and turned Phil towards him, giving him a kiss before resting their heads together. “Not soon enough. I love you too, Phil. Just so we’re clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110731836191/im-half-asleep-writing-this-i-drank-a-thing-and)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101265755176/i-was-gone-for-literally-less-than-a-day-and-so)


End file.
